Misunderstood
by Felixlover
Summary: Bree Amore. Who is she, and why does she feel lost. Even when everything starts to make sense, she feels like something isn't right. The town, the people. she feels like she's missing something. set in the future. Completely disregarding episode 11 season three, besides the curse. everything else happened. rated T for self harm, mild violence, cussing, and implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Eeek so new story! this is going to be a different one. It's set in the future, where everyone is cursed again. it goes from... well you'll see. But it is different.**

Prologue

The story starts as most do, with a beautiful sunset and a couple riding away on horseback. Doesn't it? That's what everyone sees in the movies. The prince finds the fair maiden, and they fall in love and live happily ever after. But no one ever asks the bad guys side. It's always the same story: money, beauty, jealousy. Or that's what we thought. That the bad guys always have an unreasonable motive. Nobody asks the villains back story. And most of the times it's not as evil as we would suspect. This is a girls backstory. A girl who everyone thought was completely normal, who never had a reason to be mad at anything. A girl who was well known, at school. This is the story of a villain.

Ch.1

"Bree, common. It's pointless. There is nothing we can do. Just leave it to the police" I turned and nodded. "Ok lily your right." I agreed with her, even though every fiber in my being was telling me to run after the man who had taken the lady's purse. We both started walking to our friend Reyna's house. "Lily why don't you go walk ahead, I'll meet up with you." I said as peppy as possible. She turned, "You sure?" I jerked my head in the direction of Reyna's house. "Ya, totally, go." She nodded and ran to Reyna's house. I watched until she ran in and then turned and trudged back towards my house. They wouldn't miss me, they wouldn't even know I was gone until tomorrow.

When I got to the end of the street I was on, I turned left, in the opposite direction of my house. I wasn't expected back until three, so I had seven hours to blow off. And I had a debt to pay. Looking in my front pocket, I checked to see if the money was still there. I looked up when I heard the purr of an engine "Alex, right on time, as usual." He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, will you. Do you have the money?" I shot him a look, "No, I had a death wish, and I came here empty handed. Of course I have the money." I brought out the money and handed it to him. He shuffled it through his hands while he counted. "Two hundred dollars. How'd you get it, I don't want stolen money?" I gave a dark laugh. "I just asked my parents, told them it was important. They gave it to me." he smirked, "They trust you way too much." "I know." I muttered. Alex got into his car and drove away.

I took out my phone for the time. I still had five hours. I kept walking down the street I was on until I got to the haunted tree house. It was a house a few kids played in a few years ago. They were bullied so much, they hung themselves. It's said that their ghosts still haunted any bully who tried to hang out in the tree house. But my friend Henry and I stayed there all the time. The kids must have known we were ok. We had a cooler up here full of whiskey. We weren't ever caught because even the police were too scared to come up here. I climbed the ladder and saw that Henry was already there. Hey Henry, what are you doing here? Or this early, I should ask." he chuckled darkly, "Why babe, I would've thought you were pleased to see me." I rolled my eyes. "Are you really already drunk? Its ten-twenty five, man." he nodded," yes it is, but I needed release, he's driving me insane. Honestly, self-righteous people are a pain. Hit the music will you?" I turned on my iPhone and grabbed a bottle. Maybe getting drunk at this time wasn't very smart, but I needed a break from life. Tik Tok came on and Henry and I started dancing. Thirty minutes later we were dead drunk. I passed out about ten minutes after that.

When I woke up, Henry was passed out beside me. I shook him awake after looking at the time. "We are both screwed." I said he looked at the time and paled. We both jumped out of the tree house completely forgetting about the ladder. "If I'm not here tomorrow at ten, call the police." Henry shouted as we ran. "Ditto." I yelled back. I got to the front of my house and slowly opened the door. As far as I could see I was clear. I snuck into the house. "It's about time you got home, you little brat." I gasped and spun around. "Derrick?" "Hey sis, you're lucky I got home before mom or dad. You dead drunk, and what a shame it would be if they found out." he gave an evil smile. "You're not supposed to be here, you got a restraining order for trying to kill me, remember." I said backing up. "Yep, now I'm back to finish the job." he started forward. "HELP! HELP, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!" Derrick jumped forward and closed his hands around my neck. Just to be pulled off by my friend Phil. Phil hit Derrick a few times then shoved him out the door. "Follow the restraining order buddy, or I'll make you." Phil shouted, then he held out his hand. I took it great fully. "Thanks, but you should probably leave before my parents get home." "We already are. We are so sorry we didn't tell you that Derrick was out of prison today. That's why we told you to come home early. But you should go to bed now." I nodded and walked up the stairs.

That night was full of fitful sleep. I was too worried about Henry and too wound up about Derrick getting out of prison. But the worry about Henry dominated and I fell asleep worrying about him. As soon as I woke up the next morning I packed my backpack and wrote a letter telling my parents where I was. I then ran over to the tree house to find that Henry was already there and fast asleep too. He was sporting a black eye, and several gashes on his arms and a few on his face. I grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and poured a little on a cloth, then grabbed another cloth poured water on that one and grabbed a few bandages. I wipes his arms with the cloth with whiskey on it, then dried them off. After that I wrapped up his arms to stop the bleeding. I took the second cloth and wiped his face, then put a wet washcloth on his forehead. After that I put his head in my lap, and started running my hands through his hair.

A few hours later I was woken up. "Morning love." a smirking Henry said. Instead of his head in my lap, my head was on his chest. "Morning Henry." I said, smiling sheepishly. "Ok so I know why your here, but why is he?" Henry asked. I spun around and saw Phil standing in the doorway. "Phil, what are you doing here?!" I asked surprised. "I was just trying to see what was so special about this place. But I guess it's just your escape isn't it?" He said, looking around in disgust at all the bottles. "It's our sanctuary" I said quietly, looking down. He gave me a guilty look. "I'll just leave." He went to step off. "Phil wait, don't step there." but it was too late, and he fell thirteen feet down, his hazel eyes wide open with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: chapter two up. enjoyCh.2**

I watched in shock as he slipped from the tree house. His back hit the ground with a thud. "Oh my gosh." I said as I climbed out of the tree. I skipped three steps and jumped next to him. "Phil, are you ok? Answer me. What hurts?" he groaned. "I'm fine, nothing feels broken. Don't worry." I stared at him, "Dude, you just fell thirteen feet. You are not fine. Now tell me, what hurts?" he just laughed and stood up. "Really Bree, I'm fine." I was speechless, he had just fallen on his back from thirteen feet up, and he looked completely fine. "But, how?" I started. Phil shook his head. "It's a very long story, one that you would send me to an asylum for. But think of this, have you ever felt like people were hiding things from you? Have you ever felt like you're forgetting something, and you come so close to remembering, and that everyone knows that one thing? Have you ever felt like something is missing, or that you feel like you should be someone else? Think about this, then go to this location." he handed me a slip of paper. I took it, then he walked off. I stared after him, all the things he said reeling around in my head. I looked at the paper. 'Ever feel like there should be magic?' was written on the paper, above an address. I turned around to go back into the tree house and saw Henry standing there. "Uh, crazy much?" he said, laughing. I laughed along with him, but I had heard it, he was nervous. Something Phil had said, really bothered him.

Henry and I both climbed up and sat in our beanbag chairs. "Henry what does he mean? He's right, I have felt those things, I do all the time. It's all connected isn't it? Derrick getting out of jail, what Phil just said? It's all connected. And I have never felt comfortable as Bree, I've always felt like something was missing. And have you noticed, nobody seems to have aged, in like three years. What's going on?" I looked at Henry. His fists were clenched, and he was mad. "Henry...?" "ENOUGH BREE!" I flinched, "Fine." I muttered. Then I jumped out of the tree house and looked down at the paper. Did I believe in magic? I looked at the address again and started off in that direction.

When I got to the location that Phil wanted me to go to, I looked around. I walked in and five people stood up. One, the leader, turned. "Conner?!" I said in shock. The others turned. There was Nova, Jeremy, Phil, and Gabriel. "You told her?" Conner asked Phil. Phil shook his head, "I asked her a few questions, told her to think about them. She doesn't know anything. She is still in the dark. Just like she has been. Just like her parent want her." Conner nodded, "So she has no idea who she is? She's incompetent." Phil nodded. "Yes she is" I cleared my thought. "Excuse me, but 'she' is standing right here. And I am not incompetent!" Nova shot Conner a dirty look. "Of course you aren't, he just means you don't know what we are and why you are here." "No I mean she doesn't have the skills to figure out what we are, much less the skills to save the realm. She can't even see past the glamour. So yes I meant exactly what I said." I looked around, confused. "Wait what, save the realm, glamour, I am so confused. What's going on?" Conner shot everyone an 'I told you so' look. My mind was spinning. I took a step back and realize that it wasn't my mind that was spinning, it was the world. And before I had the chance to say anything I blacked out.

I woke up on an unfamiliar bed, in a strange room. Then the morning's events came rushing to me. Or at least I think it was this mornings. My clothes were covered in muck, and my hair really needed to be washed. Nova walked in with a grim smile. "I brought you some clothes, they may seem strange at first, but as soon as we can break the glamour on you, they'll make more sense. And I can take you to the showers." I nodded in thanks, but was really paying attention to how beautiful she was. Her brown hair had red highlights in them and her eyes shown with power and strength. She was wearing dirt brow leather leggings and a shirt that looked like Peter Pans from Once Upon a Time, my favorite TV show. Her shoes were light brown leather shrugged boots that went up to her knees and were flat on the bottom. I stood up and she led me to the showers.

After a long hot shower I looked at the clothes that were laid out for me. I put on a dress that went down to my knees. It was dark brown leather corset from the waist up and with forest green cloth for the sleeves and lining. A cream colored blouse was underneath. The skirt of the dress was the same forest green as the sleeves and it had multiple cream layers underneath. The shoes that were given to me were the same dark brown leather as the corset, and they were the same as Nova's', but they were wedges instead of flat. They went up to my knees and fit perfectly. They fit my legs as if they were second skin, and there was no extra space. I pulled my dyed blonde hair up in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was a dark tan, and my hazel eyes looked turquoise. I looked like a warrior princess.

My head started pounding. _Warrior princess where had that come from? _I felt like I was on the brink of figuring something out but as soon as I got close it went away, like it was being shoved away. I walked out of the shower room and into what looked like the living room. This was the only room that I have seen that actually looks modern, and not like it belong in a scene from 'Frozen'. Conner, Nova, Phil, Gabriel, and Jeremy walked in. Conner was wearing black leather pants and a black coat that was covering a white blouse, his dark brown hair was put in his regular style and his glasses were in his hand. His shoes were black leather combat boots. Phil's outfit was just as strange, with brown leather pants and a black blouse that looked like one that a pirate would wear. He had a red scarf around his waist, and had the same black leather combat boots as Conner. His sandy blonde hair was brushed to the side, and his hazel eyes were dark. He looked like he was ready to beat someone up, or at least throw something. Gabriel was wearing black skinny jeans, with the same white blouse as Conner, and a trench coat the color of charcoal. His long, dark hair was pulled up into a bun and he had a goofy grin. His shoes were the same combat boots as the other two guys but they were brown. Jeremy was wearing brown cloth pants. A forest green shirt was tucked into his pants and he had a sleeveless, leather coat that buttoned up in the front. He had guys, knee high, leather boots that you see kings wear in the movies. His short, blonde hair was just brushed to look nice.

Phil sat down on the couch next to the computer. He started grumbling to himself. "Ok what has him in a knot?" I asked, bewildered at his dark attitude. "We had a little inconvenience and he's mad with the outcome." Jeremy answered. "Oh really?" I asked, "What happened." "I showed up." said a voice behind me. I spun around. "Henry! What are you doing here! Why are you here, I left to get away from you, not to have you follow me. You need to leave" I said squaring my shoulders and lifting my chin. Knowing that my eyes had my: I dare you to argue glint in them.  
>But, alas, the boy was never very bright. "No, actually, I think I'm going to stay right here. Besides you don't need these idiots poisoning your mind." "Do you mean you don't want them telling me the truth." he looked at me in shock. "W-what?" he spluttered. "You heard me. Besides everything that they've told me so far has actually made sense. I feel more comfortable here in these clothes and here then I have anywhere else. I'm sorry Henry, but I'm not leaving. But you should." He squared his shoulders and walked up to me. "Listen princess, I don't risk my life every day to keep you safe, to let you throw it away here, for this nonsense. You are coming with me." he grabbed my arm, and I knew there was going to be bruises tomorrow. I tried to pull away and whimpered when his nails cut into my skin. When Phil heard me he roared and jumped up, lunging at Henry. But Henry turned with impossible speed, throwing me backwards. I slammed into the wall, and slumped to the floor dazed. I brought my hand up to my forehead and quickly drew it away when I felt something sticky and warm. Blood. I looked over at Henry and he was glowing. There was a dark purple glow around him and he was radiating energy. Phil was glowing a brownred color, that I knew had a scientific name, but I couldn't remember, and he too was radiating energy. Jeremy and Gabriel had stepped in front of me and Connor and Nova had gone over to a cabinet. Phil had a gash on his face and Henry was holding his arm in a strange position. They both raised their arm to strike, and I had had it. "ENOUGH!" I shouted. My voice rang through the room. Phil and Henry stopped, and everyone but Henry was looking at me in awe. "This is ridicules, you two are acting like three year olds. You're nineteen Phil so act like it. And Henry you are seventeen, so stop acting like a little kid. As far as I know we are all on the same side, so when you children are done, we should get to business." the two boys looked down sheepishly and sat down, the energy dissipating.  
>The rest of us sat down as well, Conner sitting at the head of the table. He looked around at all of us to make sure we were paying attention, then began, "Thank you Bree. I think they both needed that, now where to begin." he turned to me. "Bree you have already seen a little bit of the truth, but I need you tell me exactly what you saw between Henry and Phil." I looked at all of them, convinced that they were going to think I was crazy. "Henry was glowing purple, and Phil was glowing a brownred color. They were also pulsing with energy. But that's not what's bothering me, when I spoke, telling them to stop, my voice echoed, and it shouldn't have. This room isn't echo prone. So what happened?" they looked at each other. Conner shook his head. "That doesn't matter, why don't you go and practice." I was being dismissed. I stood up and walked to the door. I was infuriated. I walked to the training room and found the throwing knives. Grabbing six and a belt, I strapped five knives to the belt and wrapped it around my waist. Then taking the one I was holding, I turned and chucked it at the target across the room. Bull's-eye. I looked down at my hand then at the knife. I grabbed two more hives then chucked those at the targets too. Then the last three. Bull's-eye for all of them. Just to make sure the knives weren't rigged to hit the center of the target, I grabbed a hatchet and chucked it at the wall. The blade was buried in the wall and I couldn't get it out. Freaking out, I ran out of the room and turned left, then I kept running  
>I ended up running outside, and almost into a pool. I skidded to a stop and looked around. The pool was eliminated by lights in the water that flashed different colors. Then there were lights strung up above me. It looked like a clearing in a forest with fairies. I sat down and the lights seemed to move closer. <em>She's back, she's back<em>. I heard in the back of my mind. Then for the third time today I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**ch.3 **

I woke up for the third time that day, having no clue where I was. Only this time it was because a bunch of memories were rushing through my head. I turned right as Phil ran out of the house. "Bree are you ok?" he asked, the look of worry evident on his face. "My god, you remember don't you?" I nodded, but it was all t much and one again, I was pulled under. This time though I wasn't surrounded by a black haze, I was dreaming, or remembering, and in all my senses too.

"_Common princess, you got up, you can get back down." Prince Phil said to me. I had gotten stuck in a tree, and was crying because I couldn't get back down. "Phil, your just freaking her out, we should get the guards." "No Conner, no! You cannot get the guards, because then I will be in trouble for climbing the tree and getting stuck. Daddy said, _'Never climb the tree unless the guards or my self is there, do you understand Bree?' _and I said I understood, but I wanted to show you guys that I wasn't a scardy-glorph." Phil and Conner looked at each other, "Who said you were a scardy-glorph?" Conner asked with amusement. "Gabriel." I muttered. "What did I say?" a voice said. "Speak of the devil." Phil muttered under his breath. "Phil," I admonished, "we are yet of age, do not speak in such a manner, please." That's when Jeremy and Nova walked up. "She's right Phil, your seven, there is no talk of the devil here, and you're being told by a five year old. Now what's this talk of glorphs?" I cried down to him, "Well Gabriel said that he wanted to 'hang' outside so we went to the tree and on or way there he said that I should climb the tree and I said that daddy said I couldn't if he or one of the guards were there, and then he said if I wouldn't do it I was a scardy-glorph, and so I did but he had already left and now I'm stuck and I can't get down but we can't tell daddy and I'm stuck and I don't know what to do and-" "BREATH!" everyone shouted. I stopped. Then I started to cry again. "Hey princess, I'm going to need you to jump, okay." I looked at Jeremy, then nodded "On the count of three, One, Two, Three, jump!" I jumped and fell with my eyes tightly shut. I felt a thump and the heard someone whisper. "You're safe princess, you're safe." I clung to Jeremy's shirt like my life depended on it while he carried me off to my room. _

When I woke up this time I was being carried by someone with a familiar scent. "Just like that day you made me jump out of the tree, remember Jeremy? You guys teased me for weeks after." I joked. He looked down at me and smiled, "Glad your back princess." "Almost, I still am a little hazy with everything, the glamour still hasn't broken and I have no clue how this happened, but I'm getting there. And I swear, whoever did this to my kingdom will pay, greatly." Jeremy nodded. "Yes but you need to rest." I squirmed until he put me down. "NO! No more resting, I have had enough rest today. Call the others, its time I get to the bottom of this, with or without your help." He nodded again, then turned away to get the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

When everyone was gathered in the sitting room, I began. "So, I um actually can't remember how to do these things, but I'm trying so bear with me. You guys all know who I am, but now I do too and I'm planning on figuring out whoever did this. I will protect my family at all costs, and you guys know that that's you. So I'm just going to have to try to figure it out, unless one of you knows." I trailed off looking at them hopeful. But they all shook their heads. I opened my mouth to say something but then everything disappeared.

_I looked out of my window then closed the curtains, it was two weeks before my coronation and I wasn't ready. I looked down at the jagged piece of broken mirror in my hand, it glistening red. Then at my arm, the same red trailing down passed my elbow. I took a deep breath and dragged it across my arm making thin horizontal lines that beaded with blood after seconds. _'Incompetent' _another slash, _'Not ready' _another, _'too young' _another, _'foolish' _another, _'naïve' _another. All the words I had heard throughout my kingdom flashed through my head. But one word killed me. _'Untrustworthy' _another, this one so deep it started bleeding before the shard was out. I had no idea why I tried, everyone but the king wanted derrick on the throne. Even though he was a psychopath. This time I grabbed the dagger off my vanity, and poised it over my stomach. I raised my hand and brought it down, to be stopped by a hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Phil shouted at me. He took in my appearance, my bloody arm and the knife that he had thrown on the floor and the shard that I had tried to his under my pillow. "Why would you do this?" he said in a rather small voice. "There is nothing for me here. Nothing at all." He winced. "So I'm nothing. That's nice to know, that's very nice. I think I'll just leave now." He turned. "Phil, please. I'm sorry." He turned back around, disbelief and worry in his eyes. "Sorry about what, that you cut or that you told me I was nothing." I looked at him. "I…" I said but then started crying. I hadn't wanted anyone to find out, least of all him, but just because I didn't want him to think what everyone else did. "I'm sorry, it's just, I, every one said." I made a sound halfway between a sob and a choke. He walked over and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, I'm here, and I will always be here."_

I blinked again and everyone looked at me wondering what had happened. "Flashback?" Phil asked. "Aye, the day two weeks before my coronation." He blanched. Then nodded in understanding. I looked around, realizing that the person I cared most about was missing. "Where is Austin, I haven't seen him since my coronation. He isn't…" they looked around at each other. "Well," Jeremy began, "we've been looking for him for quite a few months, and we still haven't found him." I nodded. But my heat betrayed me and I felt a few tears trailing down my face. "Hey we are looking, you don't need to be upset." Conner said. I shook my head. "It's not that, I just am being overwhelmed with all this, I don't want to do it. But now that I'm truly thinking about it I have realized that I don't have a choice. I have to save everyone, and I hate it!" I burst out, "and now everyone keeps looking at me as the leader, and Conner's mad at me, and he shouldn't have even been leader in the first place, it should have been Jeremy. Because Jeremy is older and more mature, and he's not a teenager. And he already has his…" I looked over at him. "Where is your kingdom?" I asked. He looked down, "I don't know. That's another thing we are looking for, but even we cannot see completely past the glamour.' Nova reached over and took his hand. "It will be okay. We'll find it. We have Bree to lead us now." I stood up and looked at them darkly. "No, you don't. I'm going home. Call me when this all makes sense." I walked out of the room and out of the house, then ran to the tree house. I climbed up as fast as possible then grabbed the one bottle of rum that we had. I downed half the bottle in less than a minute then started thinking. But normally thinking and drinking doesn't work so I ended up just drinking.

By the time everyone found me I was dead drunk. I saw Henrys face and giggled. "Henry you're glowing. Everything is so pretty. And… Hey! Everything is shimmery. Like its hiding something. Oh, is that what the glamour is. I finally believe you." I giggled some more. "Oh, she is definitely drunk." Henry groaned. "Wait, she's a smart drunk?" Phil said in disbelief. "Sadly, yes. She is." I giggled again. "Hey Phil, I lovvvve you. I love you this much." I held out my arms to show him. Then I saw henrys look of disbelief. "I love you too henry. Don't worry." Conner took a step forward, "what about me?" I crinkled my nose. "You're annoying. And not smart. But I love Jeremy and Nova. But their like my older siblings. And Gabriel is like my older brother too." I stood up and stumbled towards Phil. But I tripped and fell on him. "Whoa there. Are you okay." I nodded then passed out.

The next time I woke up I was in my room at home. My mom was holding a washcloth to my forehead. At first I thought I had been dreaming, but my pounding headache said otherwise. I sat up and groaned. "Did that really just happen?" my mom nodded. "Urge." I groaned, dropping my head back to the pillow. All of a sudden every memory I had didn't make sense. Then I thought about henry telling me they were feeding me lies. I realized that he had been telling me the truth. Something wasn't right. I bolted up. "Are you okay?" Phil asked. But I didn't even believe that was the truth anymore. I quickly shook my head. "All the memories are fake." I said, then looked at every ones scared reaction, and at Henrys smug look.

**AN: haha cliffy. keep hanging on**


End file.
